


Love Letter

by asahinayuuta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to do something for him.</p>
<p>You want to get something for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

You don’t know what to get him, or even if you should get him something. You figure that whatever you shall give him, he’d accept, but you don’t wish to disappoint him or do something wrong. You wanted to make him something, like cookies, but you are unsure of how to and you don’t want to ask anyone, it isn’t your place to ask them. 

Usually during this time, Young Master’s sister would be very flirty and complain about how she still cannot get a boyfriend because none of them are “good enough” for her. You wish she was back here, so she could talk to you, but now, you think, you are in Hope’s Peak and Young Master’s parents wouldn’t be aware of what you had done (if you do anything). 

You have friends, and they would probably be happy to help you, but you don’t know.   
You don’t know if he feels the way you do.   
You don’t know if you should be doing this.   
You don’t know if his sister being gone and her usual appearance being impossible, will make him upset.   
You don’t know what kind of dumb idea this was.   
You don’t know. 

Your feelings bubble up inside of you and you wish to vomit. You don’t know what you can get him or if you should get him anything. You know he wouldn’t like anything with flowers. He can’t drink milk either, so even if you got help making food, you don’t know what you would do when you needed to put milk in it. You don’t know how to go about that sort of thing. 

You pick up a pencil, you aren’t sure whether you are very good at notes, but you go for it. 

 

I know I am not in the right place to say something, but I have decided the only proper way to present anything to you is to write this. I am sorry if my grammar is incorrect or you are upset with this, but I have realized that I am no one to have such feelings and wish I could communicate them better. Thank you for reading this.   
To: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko From: ???

 

You put the pencil and paper to the side and quickly put the paper up.

___________________________

You don’t like Valentine’s Day. It is always the day you fight with your mind, yourself about what to do, you have liked Peko Pekoyama since you were both little, but now it is Valentine’s Day and you only have the rest of the day to buy flowers. Or a stuffed animal. You don’t know yet. 

While walking to class, she says good bye as she enters Music. She drops everything in hand. You quickly fall to the floor to help her pick everything up and that is when you see a note addressed to you. You quickly shove it in your pocket and leave. 

You read it over and over. She really likes you, You don’t know whether to vomit or smile, Or both. You have been in l o v e with her for as long as you can remember. You find yourself not only but profusely blushing, but so happy you could be in tears and it’d feel natural. You feel as if you were hit by a bus and you may be dead. 

Emotions pour from you.  
You are so happy you have a headache.   
You may vomit from the words.   
You have longed for this moment.   
You have had a stuffed animal she had mentioned she liked. 

You pick it up and get ready to leave. 

 

“Here”, you say as you hand it to her,   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, I got your note”.

You aren’t sure how to react. You feel   
your cheeks get hot, then you see what he handed  
you, a small stuffed rabbit, “Th-thank you, Young Master”,   
you say quietly. 

“I like you too”, is all you say, 

before you are in tears.


End file.
